


Song for a Stranger

by mrbobbobbert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Busker!Jean, M/M, Passerby!Marco, busker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbobbobbert/pseuds/mrbobbobbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean busks on the busy city streets every morning with an acoustic guitar, hoping some of the people passing him with spare a coin or two in his guitar case. One morning he's surprised by Marco, a kind stranger who carefully leans over to place a $10 note in his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! To be honest, before this prompt I had no idea what 'busking' even was (thank you google). I really pushed myself to make presentable pictures for this gift (and I'm not very experienced with backgrounds lol). It was really incredibly fun to draw and I hope it's what you had in mind!! (I know that I like to imaging them having an adorable coffee date that involves disgusting amounts of flirting and blushing).


End file.
